Tempted
by pippin282
Summary: Hermione finds herself recieving the attention from draco malfoy and begins to change who she once was. Will Ron and Harry be able to stop her from ruining everything she's worked for? or will she fall in love?
1. The Train

Disclaimer: I wished I owned harry potter (or at least harry or Malfoy) but sadly j.k rowling does.  
  
A/N: pretty please review!! I would really like to know what you think! Thanks!  
  
*~* Hermione smiled thoughtfully as she peered at her reflection in the mirror. Now in her sixth year she had changed a lot, more so in appearance than personality. She was still a bookworm and as ambitious, and all that hard work had paid off. At the top of her class Hermione had made prefect. The shiny badge was pinned impressively on her white jacket. She thought happily of the looks on Ron and Harry's faces when she told them the news, although she didn't expect them to be too surprised.  
  
Smoothing her clothes self-consciously Hermione knew it would probably be her appearance that shocked them more. As always she was thing and average height but now she had curves in all the right places. Her once bushy hair now fell in sleek curls just past her soldiers.  
  
"Honey! Hurry up, you don't want to be late for the train!" her mother called from downstairs interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"All right Mum! I'm coming!" she shouted back and with one last look around the room quickly left feeling a surge of excitement. She couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts.  
  
*~*  
  
A whistle blew shrilly and steam billowed from the Hogwarts express as Hermione gave her parents one last hug and hopped on the train looking for Harry and Ron. Remembering that prefects usually had a few compartments to themselves at the head of the train she decided to see who else had been chosen.  
  
Sliding open the door she groaned in exasperation. Sitting there writing in a notebook was the silvery-blonde Draco Malfoy. She had kind of expected him to be Slytherins prefect but had hoped she would be wrong for once.  
  
"Malfoy," she said, sighing again this time in resignation.  
  
"Granger," he replied, snapping the notebook shut and standing up. Surprisingly he wasn't giving her one of his famous Malfoy holier-than-thou smirks but instead he was giving her this devilish grin, standing too close and surveying her body for a bit too long.  
  
Nervously stepping back she tried to ignore it but she knew the burning of her face was giving her away. Still looking at her with a devilish grin on his face, making her tremble and putting her at a loss for words. Taking jerky steps backwards she ran into the wall of the train. Malfoy moved forward and put his right arm up over her shoulder to block her from turning and leaving.  
  
Everything inside of Hermione's head told her to push him off and run away- run away as fast as she could. This was the Malfoy who had taunted her for years because she was a mudblood, making it clear that he thought he was better just because she had muggle parents. The two hated each other and generally avoided her. But now he was acting like he wanted her. and she obviously owed that to the change she'd gone through over the summer.  
  
So as his face got closer to her and she felt his hot breath on her cheek, his left arm caressing her cheek she suddenly realized something she had failed to see in her past: Draco Malfoy was extremely good looking. His eyes which were somehow a silvery blue were so cold, and taunting, and sexy that Hermione's knees went weak. Her eyes lingered, for the first time, over his strong arms and built body.  
  
"Like what you see?" Malfoy whispered seductively in her ear, noticing her gaze and that she was not even resisting. For once all logic flew out of her head and she wanted him too. Then when he leaned in and kissed her she didn't even try to pull pack. Instead Hermione was lost in the passion, opening her mouth slightly and letting his tongue caress hers, failing to notice a shocked gasp a few feet away.  
  
Suddenly Hermione wasn't kissing Malfoy anymore instead he had been grabbed off her and thrown on the ground. For the next few minutes there was a lot of confused punching and shouts of "You bastard! I'll f**cking kill you!"  
  
*~*  
  
a/n: so. what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!!! Two guesses who is attacking Malfoy. 


	2. Stupefied

A/n: yay for balloons! I got a bunch at school today because the seniors had a brunch or something. One of them flew out of the window on my ride home) ^: but, anyways, that was random. Enjoy this next chapter.  
  
*~* "RON! STOP IT!!!" screamed Hermione, trying to pull the red-head off Malfoy but not having much luck. Ron was so enraged that he had abandoned his wand and was trying to fight fist to fist with Malfoy and Hermione was scared he would get hurt. Not that Ron wasn't strong. it was just that Malfoy was stronger.  
  
"Please! You're gonna get in so much trouble!" pleaded Hermione, giving up trying to pull them apart in frustration. Malfoy's lip was bleeding from when he had been tackled and a bruise was swelling on Ron's cheek. People were starting to come out of there compartments. In desperation she shouted "STUPEFY!!" and they both went rigid and fell to the floor.  
  
"Hermione! What is going on?" a bewildered Harry came running towards her, looking incredulously at the stupefied bodies of Ron and Malfoy.  
  
"Um. Ron attacked Malfoy and I couldn't stop them from fighting so." stuttered Hermione, now that she had been pulled out of reality from that kiss she was embarrassed and furious with herself. What had she been thinking? But she did know she hoped to avoid Harry finding out why Ron had attacked Malfoy.  
  
"Ron attacked Malfoy!" said Harry, a look between amusement and concern playing on his face", what made him finally decide to go for it? Was the slimy git insulting his family again?"  
  
"Um. something like that. Listen, I don't want to get in trouble. You take Ron to your compartment but don't wake him up until you get there or he'll go crazy on Malfoy again. I'll take Malfoy into the prefect compartment and meet you in a sec." said Hermione looking anxiously at the crowd starting to form.  
  
Harry nodded and dragged the petrified Ron off shaking his head. Hermione, with some difficulty, managed to drag Malfoy into their compartment and shut the door.  
  
"Innervate," she breathed, wishing she could disappear as he stood up.  
  
For a few moments they just stared at each other, neither knowing quiet what to say. Malfoy was still breathing heavily and looking at Hermione with an unreadable expression that puzzled her, was there emotion on his face?  
  
"Oh, you're bleeding," she said, conjuring up a small towel and rushing forward to hold it to her face but he jerked back as she came close.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Don't touch me Granger." He snarled and his mask was back on. He was the same old Malfoy again. Anger flared up in Hermione.  
  
"Sorry, it's not my fault you know. What the hell was that!? Why did you kiss me? I thought I was just a lowly mudblood." she snapped. It wasn't her fault, she hadn't asked for it, but then again she didn't stop it either.  
  
"I know what I want, and at that moment I wanted you," said Malfoy, the arrogance in his voice angering her though he took the towel and wiped his lip.  
  
"And what makes you think I wanted you?" asked Hermione defiantly.  
  
"Please, you didn't exactly stop me," he replied stepping forward and getting too close for comfort again.  
  
"Well. I. was going to," she stammered, frustrated because he was right.  
  
Laughing softly he locked his eyes menacingly in hers and said" oh really?"  
  
Finding herself faced once again with his enchanting eyes Hermione didn't know what to do. There is no way that she could have feelings for Malfoy, but then he had to be so irresistible and she became weak while looking in his eyes.  
  
Panicking she turned and walked quickly from the room without replying. She could almost feel his smirk. Running through the corridor she collapsed and began to cry. Why was this happening? Everything in this year was supposed to be great but she hadn't even gotten to Hogwarts and things were terribly wrong.  
  
*~*  
  
A/n: review! Review! Thanks to Amy who did! 


	3. Just the First Night

A/n: just to let you know school is getting over in about two weeks and apparently my teachers decided that means more work. So I'll be kinda be busy so be patient if it takes me a little bit to update, but it shouldn't be too long. Thanks so much to those who reviewed you make me feel loved! To HeatherMalfoy: thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. And yes, I do like long reviews. I'll read one of your stories and try to give u one. Superwoman: I will!  
  
*~*  
  
A few minutes later she was able to control herself and after taking a deep breath stood up and went looking for the compartment Harry and Ron was in. She wasn't exactly looking forward to see Ron but maybe he would believe that he had forced her into the kiss. Not necessarily true, but the truth was hard for Hermione to admit, even to herself.  
  
Finally she heard her two friends' voices from inside one compartment and slowly pulled open the door and stepped inside. Harry and Ron were sitting down and had obviously been talking but fell silent as she entered. Ron looked red in the face and the bruise on his cheek was swelling magnificently.  
  
"Um. Hi," said Hermione tentatively, sitting next to Ron", Are you ok? Sorry, I had to stop you two though."  
  
It was a surprise for her when he didn't look angry but looked at her with an expression of concern", Never mind me, what about you. Are you ok? I can't believe what Malfoy did to you! I swear the next time I see him in the halls I'll." said Ron, punching the palm of his hand.  
  
"I'm fine, really Ron, don't worry about it. I don't want you to get in trouble! Imagine if you got expelled," said Hermione quietly fidgeting with her hands.  
  
"I don't know what was with him, he's mad. What happened 'Mione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Er. I dunno. I went to the prefects compartment to see who else had made it and he was there. So when I walked in he was there. and he just, just. kissed me," said Hermione  
  
Harry and Ron looked disgusted but then as realization dawned on their faces their expressions changed slightly to one's of excitement  
  
"You made prefect? Well done!" said Ron, now smiling.  
  
"Yeah, congrats!" added Harry. Hermione let out a breath of relief, grateful for a change of topic.  
  
The rest of the way they talked about their summers and inevitably quidditch. After awhile of listening to this talk Hermione got out "Intermediate Book of Spells: Grade Six" pretending to read but really imagining Malfoy's lips on hers and remembering how it had made time stop like nothing else mattered.  
  
Could she possible have feelings for him?  
  
*~*  
  
The great hall was glowing from the candles against a dark and cloudy ceiling. Harry, Ron and Hermione took a seat together. Looking down at her golden plate Hermione's stomach rumbled, looking anxiously up at the top table she hoped they would get the sorting over with. Professor Lupin smiled at her and waved, he had been brought back as the Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher in fifth year despite the knowledge he was a werewolf. No one else would take the job after what happened to Moody.  
  
After waving back she began to survey the rest of the students filing into the great hall looking for others wearing the prefect badge as she did. A flash of silver caught her eye but the badge belonged to silver-blonde Malfoy who was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, both looking confused.  
  
Noticing her stare Malfoy looked at her and their eyes locked, a smirk that was more like a smile crept across his face. It was like fire and ice to Hermione that smile was annoyingly cocky but also annoyingly sexy. Her insides melted, her breath shortened and her pulse quickened and she knew now for sure what she had questioned on the train.  
  
She, Hermione Granger, liked Draco Malfoy her once sworn enemy even though she would never admit it to anyone. Not even him. A Gryriffindor could never got out with a Slytherin, what would Ron and Harry think. Well, Ron had already shown her that. Anyways, Hermione had heard of Malfoy's reputation and that was plenty to make her extremely cautious.  
  
Disrupting her thoughts the first years filed into the room, looking very nervous. Soon the sorting hat had done it's song and the four houses had gained there new students. After that food appeared and plates and everyone ate and chatted unconcernedly until Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome students, old and especially new, I must remind you again that the forbidden forest is out of bounds for all students. Second I would like to congratulate the two students who made head boy and girl and the four which made prefect." Smatter applause filled the room, Hermione beamed and Dumbledore continued", I hope you all will have a fantastic year and work hard. Goodnight and you may be dismissed."  
  
*~*  
  
About an hour later Hermione just lied down in her bed, exhausted after dealing with first years as part of her new duties. Professor McGonagall had taken her aside and told her of a meeting after school with the prefects and head students. Drifting off to sleep Hermione thought of how busy this year was gonna be and she thought of what was gonna happen, if anything, between her and Malfoy. If all this had happened in one day, she couldn't image what tomorrow would be like.  
  
A/n: personally I don't like this chapter as much as the first two. But, anyways, let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!! Gracias! 


	4. Cruel Intentions

a/n: hello again! Just so you know I'm switching to Draco POV. Also that this story is kind of a spin off of the other one I never finished, I just wanted to do it a different way. So part of this is going to be taken directly from that just changed a bit. If you are confused just ask me and I will explain. AlienSmile13: there will be more Draco/Hermione, don't you worry. Just not in this chappie, so sorry! Earthangel: I will try to e- mail, but I'm forgetful, so sorry if I don't! REVIEW PLEASE!!! They inspire me and make me very happy!  
  
*~* Draco's POV *~*  
  
The next day after classes Draco walked lazily to Professor McGonagall's classroom. Inside Hermione was already there, so immersed in a book that she didn't even notice him come in. Surveying her he was glad that she was much prettier than usual for it would make his task a little less pleasant. It was already going very splendidly, he had noticed the way she looked at him during the welcome feast and he had felt it in her kiss, she was attracted to him but was afraid. Well little Mudblood, Draco thought, you'll be mine soon. And it will be the end of you, and your precious Potter. Though you won't realize it till it is too late. A malicious grin spread of his cold face, inside he felt nothing, nothing but the numbness he had learned to protect himself with. Thinking back, he remembered when his father had delivered the news.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Draco Malfoy stared thoughtfully out the large stone windows of his bedroom in the Malfoy manor, watching the sunset, the mixture of red, orange, and yellow reflected in his cold grey eyes. He turned and looked across his rooms, which were strewn with new school books, potions, and robes. In two days he would be heading off to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year.  
  
Shouts echoed from downstairs making Draco cringe. Narcissa and Lucius were at it again. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block them out. Ever since he could remember his parents had never got along. His mother was pretty, but weak, and Lucius had always been able to control her. And if she disobeyed him, he would beat her, and if Draco tried to stop him, he would beat Draco. Naturally, over time it had made their relationships very strained, Narcissa had become cold and distant, never giving Draco the sort of love he should have had from a mother. He himself become cold, not knowing any other way of life, and was constantly trying to please his father but it was never enough.  
  
Walking over to his desk he decided to write a letter to Pansy, just to please her. She was obsessed with him. She'd written him about twenty times over the summer and he had only replied once. Pansy wasn't very bright and amazingly resembled a pug. But her father was also close friends with Lucius, Draco didn't dare upset her.  
  
Draco smiled smugly as his gaze fell upon the shiny badge with an impressive letter P engraved upon it. A sneer curled his lip; Hermione Granger would most likely be a prefect also, the filthy mudblood was always better than him, and she wasn't even of pure blood! The fact that a muggle born always got better marks than him was a constant source of disappointment for his father, and every year when he learned Draco's grades he would ask:  
  
"Are you top of the class?"  
  
"Almost father."  
  
"Almost? You let that mudblood beat you out again, you ought to be ashamed."  
  
And that was it, no "Good work son" or "You did your best". He was never good enough and never would be. Draco was relieved to be going back to school, because that meant freedom from this house.  
  
"Draco! Come down here, we must talk." His fathers voice carried from downstairs bringing Draco out of his thoughts. Thankfully, it seemed for now his parents had stopped arguing.  
  
The Malfoy Manor was, of course, very large but like the family that lived in it very cold. The walls were of stone and rich green rugs laid about in certain places. It was never home to Draco, not really, Hogwarts was. This house was big, cold, unfriendly and full of painful memories.  
  
He entered into the living room which had high, cavernous ceiling, large black leather couches and an enormous fireplace lighting the room. Against a wall sat the slumped figure of Narcissa, tears falling down her cheeks silently, Draco set his face determinedly. How could his father be so terrible? However, he must not let his emotions show. Emotions show a sign of weakness.  
  
His father stood importantly looking at his son with a pleased smirk on his face. The pair looked so incredibly alike. Silver blonde hair and blue grey eyes, standing feet apart as if being close to each other was uncomfortable.  
  
"Message from Lord Voldemort. Seems our little family has a very important job to do at Hogwarts this year," Lucius said, smirk curling around his lip  
  
Draco's heart dropped, at Hogwarts? Things had calmed down at Hogwarts for the past two years and nothing that significant had happened. Still, people who accepted the truth knew the dark lord had risen again, and everyday expected to hear the worst. So far it hadn't happened yet. He was beginning to enjoy the peace. Dismissing the tense silence in the room Lucius continued.  
  
"He has decided that it is not safe to use a teacher or such again to gain access to the boy," Draco knew he meant Potter", and he thinks it would be a wise move to work through a student."  
  
It was annoying really, Draco thought, it was a bit stupid how the Dark Lord was so focused on the boy. It would be much easier for him to rise to power without risking getting beaten again by Potter, but saying what he felt about Voldemort's fixation with Harry was something better left unsaid. Making sure to keep his face like a stone wall, which came naturally these days, Lucius looked at him and continued.  
  
"This student would have to form a relationship with that mudblood girl and in a process making her trust him. Using her relationship you will find a way to lure him somewhere with you along one week before school ends, and stun the boy. There will be a portkey put in a pre-planned place, and he will bring the boy to us. Where he will be sacrificed." Said Lucius, eyes glinting mavolently.  
  
Still Draco said nothing, heart thudding painfully in his chest but looking calm as ever. His mother gave a small sob but quickly quieted herself with a fearful glance at Lucius.  
  
"That boy is you."  
  
Color drained from his face, but he showed no other emotion. True, he would enjoy seeing Potter die, but having to pretend he actually liked mudblood was a completely different thing.  
  
"On completing the task successfully," and Lucius stressed 'successfully'", The Dark Lord will initiate you as a Death Eater and you will join our ranks. Do you accept?" It wasn't really a question, just a courtesy. He said this with a glint of pride in his demonic eyes.  
  
"Yes father, I will do this, and I will not fail," said Draco. Maybe his father would appreciate him if he completed this. Besides, it wasn't like he could refuse. He didn't want to end up broken and weeping on the floor like his mother. If he had refused Lucius would've killed him. So it was Potter's life or his, the choice was clear.  
  
"Right then. I suggest you began to work your way into the Mudblood girl's heart soon for she will not trust or accept you quickly. But it is sometimes the simplest plan that works best. I know you can do it son. Tell no one." Said Lucius, nodding to Draco in a way of finalizing the deal.  
  
Draco nodded back", yes father. I won't let you down."  
  
"Good. I will send instructions as necessary. Send an owl immediately if something goes wrong. You may go now," said Lucius, waving his hand to dismiss his son. Draco turned and walked briskly from the room. Right as he was at the doorway of the room Lucius added", Make sure, Draco, that although you will have to make the girl care for you. Do not care for her or become attached to her friends. That would receive a most severe punishment."  
  
Continuing to walk from the room and heading for the stairs Draco replied once again "Yes Father."  
  
Well, he thought sarcastically, wasn't this year going to be great?  
  
~end flashback~  
  
a/n: not the best place to end but I wanted to get this posted. Please Review!!! Oh, and who are some people a year about Hermione to be head boy and girl, my mind isn't working to remember. 


End file.
